


Días de invierno - Tsukkiyama week 2020

by alienkawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, TsukkiYama Week 2020, Tsukkiyama Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienkawa/pseuds/alienkawa
Summary: Días lluviosos o soleados, la calidez del aire y la frescura del tiempo.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Kiss

El día es nublado, gris y frío. No ha llovido todavía, pero parece que pronto arribará la tormenta.   
La calle lentamente se vacía, las voces poco a poco perdiéndose. Si se levantara, de repente, un viento veloz, podría llevárselas consigo. Y perderse entre algunas ramas.   
Hace varios días ya que el clima vacila en cuanto a la caída del agua: días y días sin color, mas nada de caricias de agua. Sin embargo, y por fin, es el fin de semana por la tarde cuando los primeros golpes se anuncian en el techo. Un minuto o dos, la lluvia abunda. 

Yamaguchi, como el hombre de temporada que es, anuncia que va a preparar té caliente. Mientras tanto, Kei comprueba que las ventanas estén bien cerradas, mirando un poco hacia afuera en lo que medio pasea de la sala a la habitación; un invierno indeciso, que termina de esconder a los pasantes. La calle desolada.   
Cuando regresa a la sala el agua ya ha hervido, Tadashi con dos saquitos en la mano. Percibe un vago olor a miel en el vaho cálido que sube y se desarma en el aire.

— ¿Qué quieres para acompañar?

Yamaguchi apenas tiene que alzar la voz dada la pequeñez del departamento.

— Lo que tú quieras — responde caminando de regreso.

Kei se acerca a tomar su taza -el aroma a miel mucho más fuerte-, al mismo tiempo en que Yamaguchi alza el rostro para decirle algo, vaya a saber qué; una tontería como cuidado que está caliente, o esa es tu taza, o que hay galletas de limón, de naranja, de chocolate, algo, algunas palabras, pero de pronto es nada, aliento suspendido, contenido, pues la cercanía es demasiada. Y las miradas estáticas a la electricidad del encuentro.   
Kei no se mueve. Una mano abierta sobre la mesada, fría y quieta, como pegada por las uñas en el mármol. Si la moviera tan solo unos centímetros, podría tantear una taza caliente, tomarla con toda la palma, de pronto roja y ardiente, pero habría entonces una salida fácil de modo que la quietud se rompería, el tiempo volvería a correr y una risa o dos acampando hasta la calma.

Nada de eso.

Kei observa sin apartarse, apenas inclinado, decenas de pensamientos en un instante. Tadashi está aquí, tan cerca e inmovible, como esperando algo. Como si las palabras que hubo querido decir ahora se reflejaran en la emoción abierta de su rostro: en la sorpresa que desprende debido a la cercanía, pero que no le incomoda. A él tampoco. Siente, no obstante, un remolino de nervios que sube desde el estómago, empuja y despierta el corazón y por último usurpa la garganta: ahora quieta y cerrada, un verdadero asombro que todavía pase el aire. Todo en cuestión de segundos. O quizás, un largo minuto. La noción ha desaparecido.  
La mirada se abre paso de aquí para allá, que si Tadashi le está prestando igual atención notará los ojos inquietos, revolviéndose desde las pestañas que suben y bajan hacia la nariz, las mejillas, las pecas, la difuminación de un rosado esparcido por calor avergonzado y temporario (que también percibe en su rostro, como si el remolino ardiera ahora allí), hasta finalmente posar la mirada en la esquina de la boca, en los labios un poco separados, tan, tan bonitos.  
Y es tanta la adoración que Tsukishima se rinde ante ella: tampoco tiene tiempo, sino arrollado en la ensoñación, en un solo ellos dos todavía más íntimo al que todavía cuesta acostumbrarse. Más allá de las paredes del hogar, muy aquí entre sus pechos.   
De todas formas, qué otra cosa podría hacer. Muchas cosas, de hecho. Pero la mano en la mesada se apoya por completo, se da impulso en el frío, frío mármol, se mueve hasta sentir el calor del cuerpo de Tadashi que cual imán le atrae hasta sí. No obstante, al contrario, Kei le toma desde la parte posterior del cuello y empuja a Tadashi hacia él, hacia el encuentro de sus bocas que culmina en un beso.

Opuesto al pronóstico, opuesto a la rapidez del impuso (cualquier impulso), el beso transcurre despacio e inseguro: una sensación nueva, de que una y otra vez es increíble que aquello esté sucediendo. Escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Colores al bajar las pestañas.  
  
Es un beso que al principio Kei piensa romper, falto de confianza pese a tener la libertad y el permiso de besarle. Puesto que apenas es el principio del salto (gigante en su caso) dado desde la amistad hacia el amor; el amor romántico que se ha pulido a lo largo de los años, y que un día, cualquier día, despertó.

Sin embargo, al prestar atención, al pensar con claridad en la nebulosa de sensaciones, ambos quieren esto: las manos de Yamaguchi en su cintura, encontrándose en su espalda, abrazándole. No hay nada que temer, sino disfrutar, dejarse llevar y que dure lo que tenga que durar.   
Entonces es un beso que se profundiza, con lentitud se vuelca a la confianza, a los calores del cariño, la cercanía y la inalcanzable saciedad.

Pues es un beso que se prolonga, y se prolonga, y…

Se transforma. Un beso que va viene, un labio sobre otro, un labio dentro de otros, de mordidas fugaces y sonrisas en el medio **.  
** Cada segundo, cada minuto devorado en la lentitud atrapada en un momento, que es eterno si se quiere, y por más que el tiempo se pierda entre las llamas del fuego, es como si los granos del reloj de arena nunca descendieran. Y si lo hacen es porque se necesita un momento para respirar, mas no alejarse, el calor todavía ardiendo las bocas, y la única manera de aliviarlo, de tranquilizar las flamas es con la humedad de una lengua, o quizá dos.

Para cuando regresan a la realidad hay lluvia tenue y rastros de miel en el aire.  
El té, el té helado.


	2. Domestic

Los días siguientes son todo lo opuesto a lo esperado: soleados, brillantes y cálidos. Un cielo celeste sin nubes y es vago el viento que se cruza, que refresca, y se olvida que es invierno; de que los días son en realidad más cortos y el sol suele esconderse como un niño travieso, apareciendo y desapareciendo intermitente según le plazca.  
El clima momentáneo es agradable; las manos cálidas y movibles sin la necesidad de arroparse en guantes; la nuca ligera de que no hay una tela extra envolviendo; el cabello que se torna más claro cuando el sol se refleja y el automático calor se siente entre las hebras, la sensación de que el aquí, el ahora, es perfecto. Al menos lo que ha venido sintiendo al abrir la ventana, y la mañana le ilumina la cara.

El pulóver de Kei es verde y ligero, la prenda justa para ir a la tienda a solo unas calles y regresar igual de cómodo. Pero no lo encuentra, cuando hace un rato aseguraba haberlo apoyado en el respaldo de una las sillas de la sala.

— ¿Qué haces? — llama la voz detrás suyo cuando se agacha a comprobar que no se ha caído en el espacio entre el sillón y la silla, dado lo compacto de la sala-cocina.  
Kei se levanta sin dejar de revisar el sillón con la mirada y cuando por fin voltea, la respuesta está delante suyo. En efecto, Kei habla:

— Eso es mío — señala.

Tadashi tiene el descaro de mostrarse confundido. Kei se lleva una mano al pecho, ejemplificando con la camiseta, pues el pulóver lo trae puesto Tadashi. De hecho, ahora él tiene el descaro de vacilar ya que… Yamaguchi se ve bien, confortable entre las telas un poco más grandes que él, suelto y de fácil movimiento, dado que Kei no solo es más alto que Tadashi, sino que ha ganado músculo en lo que continúa jugando voleibol (ahora como profesional), sobre todo ha crecido de espalda. Y bueno, las manos de Tadashi medio escondidas en las mangas; Tsukishima mejor se contiene en seguir buscando detalles, porque si no dejará en el olvido ir a comprar: al diablo el desayuno, al diablo rebuscarse.  
De todas formas, la respuesta de Tadashi es llevarse la mano al corazón, y sonreír.

Kei reprime su sonrisa, empero se escapa un vago gesto… porque este idiota, se está haciendo el idiota.

— Tengo que ir a comprar, si me lo devuelves por un rato — dice sin decir, pues es obvio que Tadashi es consciente que trae su ropa.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Yamaguchi se encamina hacia la cocina. Kei le sigue, mientras responde:

— Unos minutos.

Yamaguchi voltea de repente para mirarle. Kei se detiene al instante, como alerta incluso cuando la conversación es nada seria. Es más, la sonrisa de Tadashi se torna inocente (en realidad es burlona).

— ¿Y si me da frío? — inquiere.

— ¿Sin tu corazón? — cejas alzadas y el juego eterno.

— ¡Tsukki! — exclama Yamaguchi, como si tomar en serio toda la tontería fuese suficiente, asimismo exclama al contacto repentino: la mano de Kei que tantea bajo la tela y se apoya sobre la cadera, la cintura, la piel caliente contra sus dedos fríos, sube hasta el esternón, acariciando la el cuerpo, los huesos que enjaulan el corazón.  
El contacto suave y delicado, escalofríos que también corren por las yemas de sus dedos.

— Tienes otros abrigos — dice Tsukishima mientras la mano desciende, fija de nuevo en la cintura.

— Pero este me queda bien.

— Sí — afirma —, pero… — nada. Pero la tienda, las compras, cualquier palabrería se difumina hasta desaparecer.

Da igual, puesto que Tadashi le mira directo a la cara, entre serio y agraciado.

— Tsukki, ya he hecho las compras — dice entonces, como si fuera obvio y luego, al ver hacia donde cabecea Yamaguchi, _ah_ , Kei percibe las bolsas llenas en la esquina de la pequeña isla.

Sus cejas se inclinan notablemente.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Mientras te afeitabas la poca barba que te sale — Yamaguchi se ríe a su propia tontería ni bien la suelta.   
Kei suelta un falso bufido y empuja sin fuerza la otra mano hacia el rostro ajeno para que se calle, de modo que Tadashi se ríe con más ganas, idiota y hermoso.  
Un par de segundos de viveza temprana, y los últimos rastros de risita se pierden en el largo suspiro de Tadashi, antes de recuperar el aliento. Y la compostura. Kei mira todo el proceso. Quiera o no, termina sonriendo.

— ¿Y esa fue tu excusa para ponerte mi ropa? ¿ _eh?_ — el contrataque, algo tardío.

Yamaguchi suelta otra risa, esta vez más quisquillosa. El rosado natural en sus mejillas le sienta tan bien.

— Atrapado — murmura, antes de dejar un rápido beso (que Kei ni alcanza a corresponder como le gustaría) en sus labios. Y va por las bolsas comenzando a vaciarlas. Kei se mueve hacia el otro extremo, pone agua a calentar.

— Voy a hacerme un café, ¿quieres uno? — lo que es una invitación a desayunar, pues hay otros días en los que son perezosos y el ánimo está para pasarse todo el día recostado (si fuera tan fácil). O también comprobar si tienen, aunque sea algo, de tiempo de sobra para desayunar con tranquilidad y no con el apuro de salir corriendo para alcanzar un autobús hacia el trabajo (en efecto, Tadashi). 

— Claro.

Tsukishima toma el frasco de café instantáneo de la alacena. Tienen de ese tipo porque sí, es más rápido y eficiente en las mañanas donde el sueño ha sido muy largo y se debe salir enseguida (de nuevo, Tadashi).  
En la espera del agua pone el café en cada taza. Al hervir el agua hecha apenas un poco y, apoyado contra el lavabo, comienza a batir durante varios segundos primero en una y luego en otra. Mientras tanto, Tadashi va y viene dentro de la misma pequeña cocina, dejando cosas aquí y allá, calor y frío cada vez que pasa delante suyo.

— ¿Me pasas la leche? — pide, aprovechando que está allí.

Tadashi de paso saca el frasco de mermelada de fresa para el pan de salvado que Kei ha separado para hacer tostadas. 

Un momento después el olor a café inunda el ambiente; el pan caliente sobre la mesa y la cucharita tintineando dentro de la taza al mezclar el azúcar para finalmente diluirse.

La mañana es cálida y fresca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer <3


	3. Childhood

La mano sostiene el lápiz con fuerza mientras traza las líneas que se unen de un lado a otro, apenas elevándolo del papel, un segundo, los ojos en busca del detalle, dos segundos, y de nuevo, armando el dibujo con la sencillez, pero mágica manera de un niño. A Kei no le queda otra (según él) que mirar a Tadashi hacer lo suyo: dibujar y pintar, pintar tanto que los colores se mezclan, se enciman, endulzan, apagan, reviven y brillan. Kei se asombra a todo sin demostrarlo, vagas veces expresando su opinión, pero sin duda aportando sus comentarios cuando Tadashi pregunta por eso o aquello o sobre qué piensa. Ciertamente, los últimos días han seguido ese patrón, de preguntar y responder, pues pocas palabras han querido salir de su boca, al menos a voluntad.

Kei no se siente con mucho ánimo, no como para expresar todas y cada una de sus emociones. Y considerando que ya era tranquilo antes de la desilusión, ahora es silencio y labios fruncidos. Por otro lado, Tadashi estaba allí cuando todo el asunto pasó así que, aunque no hayan hablado sobre ello, sabe lo que Kei está haciendo. Y le está apoyando, pese a que es él (Kei) quien, más o menos escondiéndose de su familia, desde hace días se ha invitado continuamente a pasar las tardes con Tadashi.

Desde que son amigos, según recuerda durante diferentes ocasiones, Tadashi siempre ha encontrado algo en el dibujo. El chico es por demás tímido, pero todas las aficiones parecen perderse, olvidarse o destruirse cuando toma algún lápiz, completa las formas o colorea otras.   
A parte del voleibol, luce como una actividad que realmente disfruta. Kei, sin querer, lo sobre piensa.   
De todas formas, ha llegado hasta este punto sin esperarlo, los primeros tres días solo quería olvidar los frescos recuerdos de su hermano, empero rápidamente la excusa se diluyó: genuinas han sido las ganas de disfrutar la compañía de Yamaguchi (más horas de lo habitual).

Pese a todo, el drama ya tibio casi como fuego recién apagado, Kei sigue con el voleibol, pero sin el ánimo que solía tener, además de que no le agrada a nadie y a él nadie le agrada, excepto Tadashi, que se pega a él así que van en dúo de acá para allá, cual paquete completo o nada.   
La entrenadora ya se ha dado por vencida, pues en el momento que se da vuelta el tímido (mas nada tonto) de Tadashi regresa a su lado y ahí van, el balón de voleibol de un lado al otro y por supuesto que quien quiera que estaba emparejado con Kei es olvidado, desplazado: pies arrastrados y buscar otro compañero.   
Otras veces Kei es el que se siente con ganas de hacer lo que quiere y (una vez que por fin Yamaguchi se ha quedado en su lugar, obediente) va exactamente hacia su mejor amigo, quien le recibe con una usual sonrisa y aunque no parezca, Yamaguchi no es tan inocente pues en algún punto también le esperaba.   
Y suceden así un par de consecutivos regaños hasta caer en cuenta que no pueden ser separados. La autosuficiencia de Kei, a tan corta edad, es altísima.

Entonces se forma una rutina; colegio, voleibol y el resto del día de vuelta en casa de Yamaguchi, de nuevo dibujando, pintando (Kei mayormente siendo espectador), otras veces retomando el voleibol en el patio, o estudiando juntos, completando tareas o, si la pereza abunda y las tareas escasean, mirando la televisión mientras se escapan tres o cuatro risas, hasta que la tarde oscurece, los recipientes de la merienda ya vacíos, el clima se enfría y hay que regresar. El lado bueno, Kei vive cerca y Tadashi junto a su mamá (que siempre se alegra de verle y siempre les está cuidando) le acompañan para darle la seguridad al trayecto.   
Kei se acostumbra enseguida, pronto son tantas las cosas por hacer que las horas se tornan insuficientes, y sinceramente no recuerda, pero con sencillez, con inocencia, percibe la misma sensación que en algún momento sintió al darse cuenta que Tadashi era su mejor amigo: ahora la certeza de haber encontrado su segundo hogar.

Largos minutos pasan en lo que él desvaría, observa los desordenados arcoíris, un lápiz girando entre sus dedos.

— Tsukki — llama la voz que con confianza le ha puesto ese apodo tan molestamente cariñoso. Kei le da su atención enseguida. Sin embargo, la confusión le deja quieto en su lugar.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunta pese a ser obvio que Tadashi le está enseñado el dibujo para que lo tome.

— Ten — dice simplemente.

Kei lo toma, pensando que quizás quiere su opinión: si le gusta o no, pero tan pronto como lo procesa entiende que Yamaguchi le cede el dibujo: se lo está obsequiando.

— ¿Para mí? — pregunta, igual, asegurándose.

Es una tontería, es infantil, es tonto, tan tonto, tan vergonzoso, tan... lindo.  
Un tonto dinosaurio de colores. No hay manera de que haya existido... Kei agradece en voz baja, casi un murmullo.

Tadashi se ríe porque le conoce, pues si Kei está escondiendo la mirada es porque se está sonrojando. Y bueno, las muestras de afecto y admiración le hacen arder la cara como esa vez que Yamaguchi simplemente le elogió las zapatillas de voleibol, apenas la segunda vez que se veían.  
  
La risa continúa, deslizándose dulce como la miel, y Kei, adulto, de repente abre los ojos. Pálido y oscuro el techo.

 _Ah_.

Un sueño.  
Que en realidad es un recuerdo.

El despertar es perezoso, sin embargo, ningún detalle se pierde en su memoria. Está acostumbrado, puesto que ya varias veces los recuerdos de la infancia le han buscado y encontrado en los sueños, tropezando de casualidad como si la vida diaria llena de otras ocupaciones no tuviera tiempo para los pequeños detalles que al parecer aún guarda en su cabeza, que atesora, que al abrir los ojos y recordarlos le calienta el corazón; y el día, apenas empezando, mejora.

No obstante, ahora mismo, todavía es muy temprano. El sol ni se ha asomado y el mundo está calmo y silencioso. El peso a su lado se remueve. Es Tadashi, que tiende a abrazándole como si fuese una almohada, y hoy no es la excepción. Así que Kei se acomoda, mirada borrosa pero el sueño lúcido, y vuelve a dormirse con la convicción de otro agradable despertar.


	4. Timeskip

La adultez es... más complicada de lo que esperaba.Muchas más responsabilidades de cuando era un simple estudiante de colegio: esa parte, no obstante, ha sido siempre la obvia, pero no imaginaba con exactitud de qué sería responsable: de todo, cada pequeña cosa en su vida; tener que ordenarla y desordenarla según la situación y el tiempo, según la cabeza, el ánimo y las posibilidades, el clima y las demás personas. Responsable de tener que decidir una cosa u otra, ir o venir, dejarse llevar o estancarse en la corriente. 

Más o menos, y quizás todavía es muy joven. Qué sabrá él.  
E igual, piensa, quién al crecer no subestima el hecho transitar hacia la adultez, de seguir estudiando, de trabajar (ya sea en simultáneo o de forma independiente porque no se puede ambos a la vez o simplemente no se quiere), de haber elegido mal y volver a empezar. De tener que pagar tantas cosas, de pedir y devolver, juntar y gastar. De tener que aprender mientras se erra: en cualquier cosa, hasta en la más mínima decisión. Después de todo de eso se trata vivir, de elegir y elegir y elegir. De encontrar descansos en inesperados momentos, y disfrutar. Siempre, por dios, recordar de disfrutar.

Kei tiene, diría la suerte, de trabajar de lo que le gusta. De hacer lo que le gusta. No solo refiriéndose al voleibol, deporte que ha llenado su vida desde la infancia, sino también su trabajo en el museo (que para eso, en su momento, estudió). Por otro lado, tampoco está solo. Vivir con Yamaguchi es exactamente lo que esperaba. Una semana les tomó acostumbrarse a la mudanza, a la segunda se sentía como ya haber estado allí toda la vida. O era, en realidad, la compañía. El hogar mutuo.

El punto es que de repente Kei tiene demasiado tiempo ocupado, que si el trabajo, que si el deporte, que el tiempo libre —el tiempo con Yamaguchi— comienza a escasear. Lo que al principio asusta, no va a mentir, pues en un arrebato la costumbre se desarma y los hilos esparcidos por todos lados. Es diferente a cuando eran amigos, por obvias razones, empero también hay algo de similitud; si bien en lo cotidiano había una incertidumbre de vaya a saber cuándo volverían a verse (para entonces las horas absorbidas por la universidad), se encontraban en almuerzos o cenas. Y mensajes, muchos mensajes.   
  
En efecto, se siente como un pequeño distanciamiento, sin embargo, de a poco, eso también lo resuelven. Y vuelven a congeniar, como tantas otras veces.

Pues, sí, quizás son vidas muy opuestas; Yamaguchi dedicándose a una compañía de electrónicos mientras él tiene que estar viajando de acá para allá, entrenando mucho más (sobre todo ocupado en las temporadas deportivas), además del museo. Pero se arreglan. Se han arreglado media vida, cómo no van a continuar en el resto que les queda.

Porque el problema encuentra solución sin buscarlo, la casualidad de darse cuenta que los fines de semana son un mundo opuesto y allí la calma los encuentra: responsabilidades borradas, difuminadas empezando por tomar horas extras de sueño y la quietud de los cuerpos relajados.   
Durante más o menos media mañana, Tadashi suele sentarse en la sala y dibujar hasta mucho después del almuerzo. Es el pasatiempo que sigue encontrando reconfortante, y quién es él para juzgarlo. Kei siempre lo acompaña, no solo por el hecho de también vivir allí, de compartir las mismas paredes, sino que realmente allí: haciendo lo suyo, quizás leyendo o navegando en el celular. Prepara incluso el desayuno porque sabe que si no lo hace el otro hombre no tomará ni un vaso de agua.

Los fines de semana también son el momento donde los recuerdos de la infancia se despiertan y no en sus sueños. Por aquel entonces podía estar horas mirándolo hacer, mirando sus dibujos, a veces atreviéndose a copiar alguna imagen cualquiera pero mientras fueron creciendo cada vez fue menos frecuente, mucho menos tomar un lápiz a no ser que fuese para estudiar. Y seguir mirándolo. Pero a pesar del tiempo hay cosas que no cambian. Así que aquí están de vuelta, a veces acrílicos y papel, otras veces la tableta y los cables.  
Y el día continúa, sábado o domingo, frío o cálido, adultez o no, es una de las tantas cosas en las que se apoyan, alientan mutuamente.

En el caso de Tadashi, literalmente.   
Pues ocurre en diferentes ocasiones, hasta un momento en particular: el partido es importante y está "bastante peleado".

Se escuchan las voces de Shoyo, Tobio, Hitoka y Tadashi. El último que parece transformarse cuando se trata de animarle, amenazando hasta el árbitro, el exagerado. Suceden después las palmadas de sus compañeros en su espalda porque ya lo reconocen (que la pareja de Kei es increíble, que dónde cabe tanta exaltación en alguien que luce tan lindo y tranquilo, tonterías sin sentido, y etcéteras) Kei no puede evitar reírse un par de veces (qué otra cosa puede hacer), porque no lo puede creer, ya ha hablado con Yamaguchi sobre sus gritos durante los partidos, pero el chico es así, impulsivo, y vaya a saber cuándo perdió toda esa timidez (la mala, que no le permitía sobresalir), hasta volverse el hombre que es hoy. Todavía agradable, empero el carácter mucho más formado. Kei, orgulloso. De todas formas, hace años ya que le dejó en claro cuán genial lo considera.

El partido continuó a buen camino. Asimismo los días. Puesto que la sensación de resolver ese pequeño problema, también de casualidad, se volcó al resto de la semana (de las semanas), a las mañanas y las noches juntos, a tomar lo que hay: que es muchísimo, porque no hay manera de haberse equivocarse en elegirlo.

No tiene dudas.


	5. unrequited

El problema empieza, por supuesto, cuando se da cuenta de sus sentimientos.

El problema de percibir que hay algo dentro suyo, como flores atoradas en los pulmones, una travesía hasta la garganta y quizás las espinas estancadas, que no deja pasar el aire. Y es un tormento cada inhalación. Más o menos. Porque también sabe ignorarlo –con el tiempo, con la dolorosa práctica– de modo que a veces logra anticiparlo: los latidos que se aceleran, apurados por algo, y sus ojos buscan el peligro inminente, un qué diablos está sucediendo, hasta que realiza que nada ha cambiado en el ambiente. Sino en él. Ya que Tadashi sigue charlando, esto y aquello, contándole pequeñas anécdotas pues, aunque comparten el espacio deportivo suelen estar en diferentes extremos, enfocados en distintas cosas. Después de todo, el cargo de capitán le trae, según Yamaguchi, muchísima responsabilidad. No que él lo niegue, pero prefiere no opinar sobre un cargo que no le corresponde y que tampoco ha experimentado.   
Otra cosa que nota, pese a que ya la sabía, pero es de esas singularidades donde se mira distinto, donde se es consciente de los actos ajenos y los propios, de estar pensando cada pequeña cosa, cada pequeña reacción: ahora hará esto o aquello, y al estar en lo correcto surge la realización, un _oh_ , y porqué sé tanto sobre él cuando normalmente no importaría. Sí, conoce a Yamaguchi desde hace años, dichoso aclararlo, pero es distinto a cualquier otra persona; se percibe prestándole atención a él y sólo él hasta en diminutos detalles. La excusa de verle a la cara, de sentir el calor que emana cuando están cerca.  
  
En asunto, en fin, es que se acostumbra a la molestia; a que le ataque de repente, cual empujón inesperado que obliga a mantener la compostura. Tiene que. De igual forma, no es como si estuvieran todo el tiempo juntos, al menos a solas. Puesto que las horas escolares son precisamente horas escolares y hay tareas, compañeros y profesores. En el voleibol, lo mismo: compañeros, diversión y responsabilidades. La atención en el balón, en el equipo, en mejorar.

Sin embargo, la vuelta a casa juntos. Esa que ha sido la misma desde que tiene memoria. Tadashi y él, a veces la tarde oscura, a veces la noche. No hay manera, de todos modos, que recuerde la primera vez que volvieron juntos, sino que se ha dado, por supuesto, a lo largo del tiempo. Pero si tiene la certeza de algo es de ser siempre ellos dos, la luna que se anticipa, luego se cuela y las conversaciones tranquilas (de energía drenada), o ruidosas (de emoción no gastada).

Aquí y ahora lo que se siente como un largo camino porque está de nuevo intranquilo, maldita sea, la comodidad e incomodidad de estar juntos. De amor no correspondido, un fuego que viene y va. Despierta y duerme, duerme y despierta. Se expande, quema las flores, se apaga, y las raíces resurgen. Como dormir con el corazón en la mano y pensar una y otra vez los mismos miedos e inseguridades de que todo se arruine, de que nunca se pueda deshacer de los estúpidos sentimientos y al despertar hallar cenizas entre los dedos.   
No le resiente a Tadashi, porqué lo haría, si es culpa suya por dejarse arrastrar, pisando y pisando hojas de otoño hasta caer: poco a poco hubo descubriendo cualidades, gestos y sonrisas, y en vez de detenerlo a tiempo, su curiosidad le tendió la trampa. Ahora embarrado e imposible de hallar la salida correcta. 

Entonces están regresando luego de una agradable práctica. Y sucede, cómo no iba a suceder si está constantemente en su cabeza, que el apuro desemboca y los sentimientos se desbordan. La cercanía, la sonrisa, la luz de la luna. En efecto, ahí van, caminando en tranquilidad (pero ardiendo por dentro), mochilas en la espalda y palabras en el aire. Hablando sobre un campamento de entrenamiento de verano que habrá pronto, el encuentro con rostros nuevos y conocidos. 

Y algo más ha de decir, entre los desordenados nervios, una broma de las sarcásticas en las que Yamaguchi le sigue la corriente, suelta una carcajada y un empujón de confianza que más que regañarlo se está intentando contener, tapándose la sonrisa con la mano. Kei piensa, vaya a saber por qué, que algo debe estar haciendo bien porque Tadashi es genuino, siempre tan genuino con él, Kei, a pesar tener un carácter ligeramente ácido con el resto. Y se da cuenta también, allí mismo, que es tan obvio. Quién no lo nota.

— ¿Tsukki? — llama Tadashi porque la razón le deja estático, empero, enseguida un desastre. Porque Tadashi está tan aquí, todavía conteniendo una sonrisa, que si se inclinara apenas un poco podrían encontrarse en un beso. De labios abiertos dado que no puede contener el aliento, difícil cada exhalación e inhalación, que sucumbe en negativa. Un beso ahora sería tan mala idea.

Por lo que, cual instinto, le toca la cara, el idiota, una mano extendida por toda la mejilla, suave y quieta. Después un leve momento de dedos que pasan detrás de la oreja, quizás acomodan algo de cabello, se apartan y de pronto queman.

Un vago, vago carraspeo.

— Lo siento — alcanza a decir, en lo que se apura a retomar la caminata. El corazón a mil, puñalada tras puñalada.

— Tsukki — vuelve a llamar Tadashi, su voz firme, esta vez sosteniéndole del brazo para que deje de correr sin moverse, de escapar y evitarle la mirada… — Está bien — declara, con suavidad.

Kei asiente. Todo está bien, sus ojos no mienten.

Cuando reamente vuelven a andar, Yamaguchi no le suelta el brazo, en cambio se desliza hacia la muñeca, los dedos enrollados allí, y en un contacto tenue se mantienen juntos hasta donde se divide el camino.

La calma es increíble. El momento ha sido insólito, barreras traspasadas, que desbloquean mucho más a por venir: como anhelando algo, la repetición del suceso, pero no exactamente lo mismo, pues el sentimiento, la sensación de un instante es inigualable y la única manera de repetirse es recordando: rememorando en la cabeza las imágenes de un momento remoto, quizá no tan lejano, pero ya perdido en el tiempo: en los minutos, horas, días o años del pasado. Entonces espera otro hecho significativo, uno distinto mas similar, que le complete los recuerdos, una colección, una galería en la memoria que al cerrar los ojos se puede visitar, pasear y sonreír. 

Ah.   
Ya se dará.   
Mientras tanto, las espinas aferradas con la anticipación de otro amanecer.


	6. only one bed

La segunda vez que Kei despierta Yamaguchi lo sigue abrazando como si fuese una almohada, extrañamente cómoda para ser de carne y hueso. De todas formas, calma ante él, el suave y querido segundo despertar. Por otro lado, no ha vuelto a soñar, no obstante, percibe los recuerdos de la infancia latentes en su memoria. Ahora mucho más consciente del hecho, como haber encontrado un objeto luego de muchos años habiéndolo olvidado. Bueno, más o menos, pues así son las memorias espontáneas, ya sea el devenir de un aroma o la mezcla de colores en el cielo, súbito e inesperado, un recuerdo de antaño.

La mañana ya está algo avanzada, suponiendo entre las nueve y las diez. Sonidos de un exterior despierto y viviente. Un sol iluminando a través de las cortinas, pero el viento que golpea las ventanas ha de ser helado.   
Incluso teniendo la estufa prendida, salir de la cama, deshacer la comodidad compuesta por la quietud, será una odisea. De hecho, Kei se remueve con cuidado debido al peso, y al liberar sus brazos empuja un poco a Tadashi hacia su lado correspondiente, aunque sin despegarse mucho. Tadashi no da mucha tregua de modo que sigue abrazándole, ahora frente a frente. Si presta atención, su pecho sube y baja al ritmo ajeno.   
En lo que ha liberado sus brazos aprovecha a tomar los lentes de la mesita, medio esforzándose porque está detrás suyo y Yamaguchi sigue envolviéndole. El calor que su cuerpo emana se complementa al de Kei, cada vez más arrepentido de tener que levantarse, aunque sea por unos minutos. O depende, puesto que si al sentir el agua fría en el rostro logre vitalizarse entonces irá a preparar el desayuno. O ya verá. Uh, las tonterías que se cruzan por su cabeza en la mañana...

Por fin, intenta levantarse del todo, y Kei recién nota su pierna entre las de Tadashi, así que otro pequeño esfuerzo; apenas llega a moverse que el agarre se fortifica.

Kei suspira entre una sonrisa.

— Estás despierto — no pregunta, acusa. Las manos en su espalda comienzan a subir y bajar. Una fugaz cosquilla.

— _Noo_ — es la respuesta que suena entre un bostezo y un quejido.

— Tengo que levantarme — dice, pero vuelve a ajustarse bajo las sábanas. Sus brazos por encima.

Tadashi se remueve perezosamente contra la almohada y al hacerlo su cabello le roza debajo de la mandíbula.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunta, luego de algunos segundos en los que al parecer encuentra la posición más confortable. Casi por completo encima de Kei. Quien no se queja, al menos con el cuerpo, sino que también le sostiene cerca. Calor de pies a cabeza.

— Quiero ir al baño, lavarme el rostro, los dientes... — enumera, el molesto. La voz cobrando color.   
Tadashi cierra los ojos a las caricias que vienen y van en su cabello.

— ¿Afeitarte? — la risita adormecida de pura maldad.

— No me parece gracioso.

Más risitas.

— ¿Cómo estás tan enérgico desde temprano? — enérgico probablemente no sea la palara correcta. Diría quizás tan alegre, pues Tadashi se despierta muy de a poco y su ánimo se recarga, irónico, en lo que pasan las horas. En la cama suele tomarse su tiempo en despertar, acurrucado entre las almohadas (o en su defecto, él). No es que Kei no lo haga -quedarse acostado algunos minutos más antes de levantarse- pero Tadashi abusa del privilegio.

— Me desperté hace rato. Te estabas moviendo mucho — responde Tadashi, esta vez mirándole, analizándole, como tratando de adivinar algo.

— ¿Ah sí? — confundido.

— Sí ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? — Allí está.

Kei no nota el movimiento, pero sí que Tadashi está más encima suyo. Así que se deja ir todo boca arriba, y con ello atrae a Yamaguchi.

— No — contesta mientras siente la pequeña ráfaga que se levanta.

— Qué bueno, porque estabas sonriendo. Habría sido raro si fuese una pesadilla.

Kei... parpadea. Este tonto, en vez de ir directo al punto. Ah, Kei deja salir algo que suena más a un resoplido que una risa. Pero los labios se quedan levemente inclinados hacia arriba en lo que contesta:

— ¿Qué tan raro me crees para sonreír durante una pesadilla?

La carcajada de Tadashi apaciguada en su pecho. Luego sube la mirada.

— Era _bromaa._

Kei sonríe, ya bastante despierto.

— ¿Puedo ir al baño? — vuelve al tema, supuestamente, principal.

— No — automática negación.

— Tadashi.

— Hace frío. ¿Y si me congelo en lo que vas y vuelves?

— No dije que iba a volver.

— Por supuesto que vas a volver — contesta Yamaguchi, como si nada.

Y es inevitable, la carcajada se escapa, burbujeante agradable. En lo que se ríe, la distracción justa, Tadashi se acomoda aún más, de modo que se sienta encima suyo, firmes piernas a cada lado de su abdomen. Gracias al aire caliente que provoca la estufa no siente verdadero frío cuando Tadashi levanta las sábanas consigo. Sólo, de nuevo, una ráfaga repentina. Kei deja descansar las manos en sus muslos.

— Ya deben ser más de las diez — apunta, ni sabe por qué si ni siquiera intenta llevar la contraria.

— Y qué, es domingo. Yo me levanté al baño, me lavé los dientes y me volví a acostar — la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¿Y yo no puedo?

Yamaguchi se toma el tiempo de considerar su respuesta; labios fruncidos que esconden la maldad de una sonrisa.

— Si prometes... no — dice —, si juras volver.

Kei no puede creer que le esté siguiendo el juego (sí puede, el endulzado), asimismo, asiente.

— No sé cuál es la diferencia, pero lo juro.

Es más, ya que están en el modo tontos, enamorados (qué vergüenza, qué sonrojo), se impulsa para quedar sentado contra el respaldo de la cama y rápidamente sus manos vuelven a Yamaguchi; a las piernas, a la espalda, la cintura, apretándole entero en lo que dura el beso.

Tadashi, satisfecho, le libera dejándose caer a su lado de la cama. Una vez más, corrientes de aire.

En el bufido se disimula otra risita, y ahí va, pantuflas cálidas perezosamente avanzando.

En el proceso, mientras se seca el agua fría, piensa en que quizás luego tengan un desayuno-almuerzo mirando algún programa o película, el tiempo drenándose, almohadas en la espalda, mantas desordenadas y cuerpos cálidos.

Y Kei cumple con su promesa de volver a la cama, pese a que de todas formas lo iba a hacer pues es de esos días, esos buenos días, donde se quiere y puede pasarse bajo las sábanas, sin importar el tiempo, el clima, o si son días lluviosos o soleados. 


	7. Free day: lesbian

El verano, cómo no, le hace acordar a la sandía fresca y cortada, recién sacada de la nevera. De haberla comprado, más temprano, en el mercado: allí hubo de mezclarse los aromas frutales, miradas atrapadas en colores y sabores que a Tadashi siempre le cuesta decidirse. Pero, siempre también, acaba eligiendo la sandía: mamá toda risas, resignada y agraciada. A veces llevan manzana o naranja, para acompañar. Otras veces banana y fresas, las últimas si tienen mucha suerte.

A ella le encanta el verano. Si bien, durante un tiempo, juró odiarlo. Es que tampoco notaba los detalles, más que derretirse en calor, disfrutar la libertad, las vacaciones, las frescas noches, las ligeras comidas, el agua y el té helados. Las frutas frescas y las manos suaves, constantemente iluminadas.   
Las sombras de los árboles y su frescura, o la frescura de un viento que mueve y deja caer hojas. Las compañías constantes y las siestas largas.   
Más que amar la temporada, amar el tiempo libre que le deja. Las salidas, las risas y los helados.  
Entre esas cosas. De todas formas, ella encuentra algo bueno en cada estación. En otoño, por ejemplo, las mandarinas. En invierno, el chocolate caliente. La primavera es encantadora por sí misma.

Y aquí está ahora, más o menos por las cuatro de la tarde, todo lo contrario a sus veranos pasados; encerrada en la biblioteca local, pues los exámenes de ingreso de la universidad están a la vuelta de la esquina. Se ha pasado las tardes leyendo, releyendo y practicando, por suerte el aire acondicionado encendido, pero demasiado frío como para después de no pescar alguna fiebre debido al cambio repentino y constante del clima al entrar y salir del lugar. E igual, su botella con fría limonada (de sobrecito disuelto en agua) con hojas de menta, por gusto, porque tenía y porque sí. Ella satisfecha. No será su verano ideal, pero es importante para su futuro.

O eso es lo que se recuerda, una y otra vez, porque la distraída no puede dejar de prestar atención a las cosas equivocadas. En este caso, a una persona. Otra chica, que ha estado en la biblioteca desde (probablemente) antes que ella comenzara a concurrir con frecuencia.   
Y bueno, no puede dejar de mirarla. Tiene el cabello rubio, que se vuelve más claro cuando el sol le ilumina desde una ventana. A diferencia del suyo, el cabello de la chica es largo y algo ondulado, hoy atado en una bonita coleta. De seguro, piensa, también es suave; se ve suave y la curiosidad le hace preguntarse qué fragancia tendrá.

Enseguida, el chasquido que le hace reaccionar y qué tonterías está pensando. Así que la mirada corre de vuelta al estudio, hojas y notas de distintos colores.

Pasa algunos minutos leyendo hasta que le duelen los ojos del cansancio. Lo que le hace recordar que la chica tiene lentes, de esos de aspecto redondo que se han vuelto populares.

Tadashi solía pensar que eran de esos que quedan lindos con la ropa, pero la chica rubia siempre los trae puestos por lo que no parecen de mentira. No es que le incumba. Sin embargo, ahí está de nuevo, mirándola.

Y los ojos que se encuentran.

La sonrisa ajena la delata, de esas sonrisas sarcásticas, pero… parece más incredulidad. Le recuerda al “qué más da” de su mamá cuando ella elige siempre sandías.   
Tadashi devuelve el gesto con una sonrisa pequeña, honestamente apenada. La chica, en realidad, le ha atrapado mirándole otras veces. Qué vergüenza, en vez de moderarse (¡de dejar de hacerlo!), ahora parece una acosadora.

Mientras tanto, la rubia guarda sus cosas en la mochila. Cuando se levanta, Tadashi aprieta las piernas. Le va a llamar la atención, le va a decir que deje de mirar porque eso es de rarita y es incómodo.   
Sin embargo, la chica, en vez de insultarle o seguir de largo, se sienta a su lado. Un olor a coco, dulcísimo, inunda el espacio. Ella, Tadashi, de seguro, roja en las orejas.

— Hola, te noté miran…

— ¿Son reales? — interrumpe con la pregunta, más bien se escapa de su boca, y hace un gesto hacia sus ojos. Ah, qué _tontaa_ , gritaría.

La risa es incrédula, pero divertida, pero atractiva. Por supuesto que son reales, se dice, se reprende ella.

— ¿Quieres probártelos? — es retórica, y ella, más que avergonzarse, se ríe a la tontería, que es pasajera, y qué más da si ya lo ha dicho y la chica le ha seguido la corriente. Tiene una suave sonrisa de labios rosados, un brillito vago pero llamativo de labial que quizás sabe a fresa.

 _Ah_.

Le está mirando la boca.   
Tadashi, alerta, aparta los ojos con rapidez, sintiéndose acelerada y nerviosa. Apura su respuesta:

— No, no — dice, calor en todo el cuerpo —. Es que últimamente se usan mucho como ¿decoración? No, esa no es la palabra.  
Una risa avergonzada de que le van a explotar las mejillas si no aparta la mirada. Continúa: — Por moda. No que esté mal, solo me dio curiosidad.

Ojalá, Tadashi se lamenta, tuviese una alarma en la cabeza que le avisara cuándo cerrar la boca.

— Entiendo. — Hay una clara sonrisa contenida.

— Entonces, ¿son solo para leer, o _um_ , tiempo completo?

Más risa atractiva, que le hace considerar que seguir preguntando (genuinamente) tonterías para recibir a cambio risitas en aumento, no parece tan mala idea.

— Si no las usara, estoy segura que la próxima vez no te reconocería.

— Oh.

La chica, esta vez, parece vacilar un poquito. Pues claro, si Tadashi apenas ha dicho algo, le habrá incomodado.

No obstante, lo siguiente es tan inesperado como esperado:

— Es que como siempre te veo aquí, supuse que habrá una próxima vez.

Ella entiende. Es decir, imaginaba que de tantas miradas habría de reconocer a Tadashi. Lo que, asimismo, no hace menos su bochorno. De hecho, aprovecha el instante de sinceridad.

— Escucha, lamento haber estado mirándote. Estaba estudiando, y me distraje y estabas bonit-

Tadashi rápidamente se tapa la boca con la mano antes de terminar, pero ya es tarde. Tadashi considera nunca más volver a hablar. Es definitivo, ardientes las orejas.

No obstante, la chica lo toma con calma, una sonrisa de boca cerrada mientras se pone de pie. Luego responde:

— No te preocupes, hace rato he querido acercarme a hablar. Luces amigable — un empujoncito acomodando los lentes —. Y también bonita. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

Tadashi se pregunta si quizás la primera vez que se vieron aquí en la biblioteca hubo querido acercarse. Empero otro pensamiento arremete antes de siquiera procesar las palabras, pues no solo le ha dicho bonita, sino invitado a comer.

— ¿Ahora? — inquiere, cuando logra encontrar su voz.

— Sí, o a tomar algo. Un café, o té, o lo que quieras. Cerca de aquí hay una heladería — enumera la chica, Tadashi encantada. Puesto que parece tan seria (eso de la primera impresión equivocada), o al menos con ella es simpática. Si la mira bien a la cara, algo de color también tiene. Así que no se siente tan sola con el tema de las cosquillas en el estómago.

— Un té suena bien — contesta, porque ya es tarde para tomar café si es que quiere dormir bien de noche. Siempre puede pedir descafeinado, pero vaya a saber si le hacen caso; además tiene más ganas de un té helado y algo dulce.

Así que, dichosa, junta sus cosas (aún algo nerviosa en lo que se apura), por fin mochila en la espalda. Y se presenta, labios rojos con sabor a limón.

— Yamaguchi — estira la mano, las uñas en naranja brillante.

— Tsukishima — responde, y le toma mano, dedos suaves y largos con uñas bien cortadas, blancas como la espuma. Un fugaz apretón.

Una maravillosa tarde de verano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leído pese a la tardanza.
> 
> Pronto andaré subiendo más historias tsukkiyama, por si interesa.
> 
> Nao. ❤


End file.
